bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Abinyshi
The Abinyshi are a short, relatively slender, yellow-green reptilian species from Inysh. They possess two dark, pupil-less eyes that are set close together. Their face has few features aside from a slight horizontal slit of a mouth: their nose and ears, while extant, are very minute and barely noticeable. The species has a large, two forked tail that assists in balance and is used as an appendage and weapon. A gentle people, the Abinyshi take a rather passive view of life. They prefer to let events flow around them rather than take an active role in changing their circumstances. This philosophy has had disasterous consequences for Inysh. The Abinyshi have played a minor but constant role in galactic history for many centuries. They developed space travel at about the same time as the humans, and though their techniques and technology never compared to that of the Corellians or Duros, they have long enjoyed the technology provided by their allies. Their small population limited their ability to colonize any territories outside their home system. Their primary contributions have included culinary and academic developments; several fine restaurants serve Abinyshi cuisine and Abinyshi literature is still devoured by university students throughout the galaxy. The popularity of Abinyshi culture has waned greatly over the past few decades as the Abinyshi traveling the stars slowed to a trickle. Most people believe the Abinyshi destroyed themselves in a cataclysmic civil war. In truth, the Empire nearly decimated Inysh and its people. Scouts and Mining Guild officials discovered that Inysh had massive kalonterium reserves (kalonterium is a low-grade ore used in the development of weapons and some starship construction). The Imperial mining efforts that followed all but destroyed the Inysh ecology, and devastated the indigenous flora and fauna. Mining production slacked off considerably as alternative high-grade ored - like doonium and meleenium - became available in other systems. Eventually, the Imperial mining installations packed up and left the Abinyshi to suffer in their ruined world. Years ago, Abinyshi traders and merchants were a relatively common sight in regional space lanes. Abinyshi now seldom leave their world; continued persecution by the Empire has prompted them to become rather reclusive. Those who do travel tend to stick to regions with relatively light Imperial presence (such as the Corporate Sector or the Periphery) and very rarely discuss anything pertaining to their origin. Individuals who come across an Abinyshi most often take the being to be just another reptilian alien. Surprisingly, the Abinyshi have little to say, good or bad, about the Empire, though the Empire has given them plenty of reasons to oppose it. Millennia ago, their culture learned to live with all that the universe presented, and to simply let much of the galaxy's trivial concerns pass them by. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Inysh Technology Level: Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/4D+1 MECHANICAL 1D/3D PECEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 1D+1/3D+2 Special Abilities: Prehensile Tail: Abinyshi can use their tails as a third arm at -1D their die code. In combat, the tail does Strength damage. Story Factors: Believed Extinct: Nearly all beings in the galaxy believe the Abinyshi to be extinct. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.2 to 1.6 meters tall Category:Species